Time Changing Butterflies
by Rainbowdashsky
Summary: Fluttershys life was turned upside down as she met the Doctor. Doctor Whooves, that is. Traveling through space and time, they learn so much about each other that its unbelievable. Fluttershy has to leave her friends and face a new world, not knowing anything about it.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyville. Probably the safest place in all of Equestria. The changing season, nice pony folk, the delicious food, What else could you want? Nothing exactly. That's what everypony could say. Everypony, but Me.

The red shimmery leaves blew past my face and got caught in my long pink mane. "Oh...Oh my..." I said in in a hushed tone. I dragged my hoof through the silky strands of my hair and brushed them out. The warm autumn breeze tickled my cheek. "What a beautiful day, huh Angel?"I searched the small field I was in. "Angel?!" I started sounding distraught. "Oh, no, Fluttershy! What did you do this time!" I bellowed to myself. I got up and started trotting through the fields, searching for Angel. "Agh!" I yelped as I tripped and face planted into the mud. "Ergh~" Slowly, I used my weak arms to push myself up. I twist my body around to see what I tripped over.

It's not a log.

It's not a stick.

Its a living pony.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I'm so sorry!"

The brown maned colt looked up at me and a gentle moan came out of his mouth.

"Ello T-The-" He was interrupted by his own cough. "Ello there, Fantastic to meet you.." He seemed to barley croak out.

I shyly stood their, struggling to think of what to say, My heart was pounding, I could feel a drip of sweat fall down my face. Oh my, how embarrassing is that. "Oh...Er...-" The rest comes out to be a muffled Squeak. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Pardon what was that?" His voice was so...So..perfect, to be honest quite sexy. I started blushing like crazy, I could feel it. My face must have been rosey red. Like an apple.

"Oh, Uhm..I'm Flutters...Fluttershy." I forced out of my throat. I couldn't believe how brave I was.

"Well, fantastic, I'm The Doctor. Doctor Whooves."

"D-Doctor Whooves? Do you l-live in Ponyville?" He sounded oddly familiar to me.

"Yes and No. Mostly No. But also a bit yes."

"P-pardon?" What in the hay did he just say. That makes no sense. In the inside I was aggravated that I didn't get an answer. But I knew not to say anything.

"You could say I'm a tra-" Suddenly, a small explosion was set off, causing slight ringing in my ear and a big gust of wind, which nearly blew me over.

"Fluttershy is it?" The stallion said quickly. He has such a cute sound to his voice.

"Uh, y-yes!"

"Good, Lets get moving." The Doctor grabbed my hoof and started running with me.

"W-whats going on!?" I shouted over the massive explosion sound.

"No time to explain, we need to run!"

We are at this...Blue, thing? I turned me head at the sight of it, but he still pulls me inside and slams the door shut.

"What is this?" I said a bit annoyed of how he's ignoring me.

"This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

I glare around the room and whisper "It's bigger on t-the inside then the outside..."

"Indeed Miss Fluttershy."

I start shaking, 5 minutes ago I was just having a picnic outside with Angel and now I'm in the blue machine thing with some colt that I just met.

"Angel! My Bunny is out there!" I shriek out before I start to bawl out crying.

"Oh dear, is this the little rascal?" The stallion lifts up Angel who was ferociously biting his hoof.

"Yes! Thats My Angel!" I wipe the tears from my eyes and he jumps into my arms. "Don't ever do that again Angel!"

I look over at The Doctor to see him working on some machine in the center of the TARDIS when abruptly, he picks up what seems to be a small microchip.

"What is that?"

"It's the, fore-say, brain of the robot that caused that explosion that happened over there."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story on this account. I decided to do a half crossover half shipping kind of thing. Please review! If I get 5 reviews, I'll do two chapters in one day. Also, follow and favorite!**

I stared at the young stallion bunglingly. His short mane was a bit sweaty from all the stress, I guessed. I almost wanted to say something but my mouth wouldn't open. I watched as he took quick yet cautious steps around this big machine in the center of the TARDIS.

"What in the hay is a robot?"I finally spoke up.

"Oh yea, About that. You will learn one day. Maybe." He said in such a way. it wasn't mean. Nor was it nice. It was just so perfect. I swear, at this point, I thought my eyes were turning into hearts.

"Only maybe? I mean, I was hoping to learn sooner then just a maybe..I-I mean if that's okay with you.." I said in a hushed tone. I looked over at what he was doing. He seemed to be tearing apart the micro chip and putting it in the machine. The results showed up on some screen that I couldn't recognize. I turned my head to the handsome stallion who seemed to be getting frustrated right now.

"Is, Uhm everything okay at the moment? If you d-don't mind me asking..." I gently said.

"It's not going to well. The TARDIS isn't recognizing what it is, no matter how pure I get the sources from. Agh, If I can't figure out how this works, Equestria may be in danger."

"WHAT!? You gotta fix it then!" I shouted. My heartbeat was rising, and i was breaking quickly and taking shorter breathes. This stallion was putting my world in risk and I couldn't stand it. Part of me hated him. Another part loved him. I calmed myself down and reviewed through my mind what just happened. And i gently thought to myself, _I've fallen into the hooves of a madpony._

"Ah! There we go. I just need to deactivate the control robot, who's controlling the other ones before they reach Ponyville. Uhm, Miss Fluttershy, would you like to help?" The brown stallion was staring right at me. He was mad. Not like angry. But insane. And I loved it. I feared that if I didn't help him, I'd lose him and If I did help him, I'd lose myself. I stared straight ahead. Not sure of the answer.

"C'mon now. We don't have much time." He said in a very antsy tone. I loved it.

"Y-yes Doctor." I croaked, realizing what I just got myself into.

"Fantastic, Allons-y!" The madpony said with perfect sound on the last word. I had no clue where he got it from. Or what in the hay it meant. But sure sounded like a thrilling word. or two words. I didn't know.

He opened the TARDIS door and ran outside while I quickly followed behind him. His mane was catching leaves in it as he ran. I could tell that I had a few leaves in my mane and tail myself.

We quickly ran up the hill to see what was absolutely horrifying. Thousands of mechanic ponies-er, robots- were marching in our direction. The direction of Ponyville.

I looked over at the doctor, who was holding a flashlight? No, A screwdriver? Some sort of screwdriver in his mouth. He scanned the robots and grinned.

"You ready Fluttershy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, Chapter 3. Please leave reviews! It would mean so so so so much! Pardon my spelling and grammar errors.  
**

I looked up at him, but he was still facing forwards, with a big, mad grin on his face. I knew I liked him. A lot. But I kept denying it. He was just. So adventurous and it made me feel alive.

"Pardon, Miss Fluttershy, Are you ready?" He turned and faced in my direction and grinned a little less then before. My face was so frozen that all i could do was gently nod.

"Fantastic." He whispered silently,grabbing my hoof, charging forwards. I was stumbling behind slightly, since he ran so quickly. My legs tripped over each other so i had to open my wings flap them to go faster. We ran straight through the large amount of robots. He bucked some in the face, some grabbed his leg and he shook em off, searching for the leader one. His hoof was very sweat and now getting slippery. I felt my hoof slipping off. I let go and fell over, trembling.

"Doctor! Doctor Whooves!" I shrieked out, I panicked as I saw a red light from the robots eyes glow stronger by the second. My heart was racing. Faster then I could ever recall. I started to believe this was my doom. The end of everything. When suddenly, a hoof grabbed mine and pulled me straight through the pony-like robots legs. Unexpectedly, It was The Doctor. I grinned wide, mostly to see that The Doctor and I were safe.

"Thank you Doc-" I was cut off by his voice "No time to talk, we're in danger." He said, wiping sweat and a bit of blood from his eyebrow. Damn, why was he so good looking.

We picked up the speed and raced, looking for the captain, thankfully it became obvious which one it was. There was a robot at least double the size of a regular one. The robots looked like ponies. Except they were all white, had no mane, cutiemark or tail and had red ovals instead of eyes

"We need to disable the robot, Fluttershy, Can you use your wings to fly me on top of him?" He said calmly, yet quickly.  
I thought it over for a second. I can barely fly. I'm a weak pony. B-but I must do it for the doctor. But I may fail him.

"Yes!" I grabbed his other hoof and started flying up, struggling with every flutter. But I tried. I just had to. I needed to help the doctor. I just had too. I opened my eyes to see that he was on the pony, disabling it with the screwdriver light thing. Still wasn't a good time to ask what it is.

"God dammit!" He shouted. I was gonna ask what was wrong but he smiled seconds after shouting, so it must have been fixed or something.

Suddenly, the giant robot fell over, followed by a thousand of regular sized robots. They melted into the grass, turning the bright green grass turned to a silver that was so shiny in the sunlight. The Doctor stood up and smiled. "We did it, Fluttershy!" He quickly embraced me. It was amazing. I hugged him back quickly. My lips gently mouthed, 'I love you'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Sorry the last one was so short. This one is longer. Pardon my terrible spelling errors. And my terrible grammar errors. Also, pardon me for taking so long for this one. I was battling writers block.**

I felt his arms release me, and i dropped back to all four hooves. "Y-yea we did do it, didn't we Doctor?"

He didn't answer instead he nodded his head smile, but i could see as he turned away it dropped to a gentle frown.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" I said in a concerned voice. I probably did something. I screwed something up.

"Nothing's wrong Fluttershy. Well, I'm lying. I had quite some fun with you, Miss Fluttershy. Even though it's only been an hour or so. And now you have to go back to your regular life. And-And I don't want to see you go. So it leads me to question." He said, slowly turning back to me. I was blushing a whole lot. my face probably looked like a shiny red apple. But then my blush disappeared and I let out a gentle sigh. If I went with the Doctor, I'd have to leave all of my friends and my animals behind. I'd probably take Angel with me, since hes in the TARDIS. But my other animals. I think Rarity or Twilight would care for them until I'm back.

"I'll go with you on one condition. I can come back here throughout our adventures every now and then." I said with a serious look on my face.

"Yes!" The ginger maned stallion's face lit up like the stars of a night sky. He trotted closer and hugged me again. "Fantastic! Where shall we go first, Fluttershy?"

I looked up and grinned, still hugging him. "How about, early Ponyville? Like when they just found the land?"

"Alright Fluttershy, but remember, the past could change every second. We can't change to much." The stallion said back to me,brushing the loose pink mane from my eyes. Oh Celestia, why does he have to be so damn cute?

We ended the hug and smiled at each other. "Should we get going about now?" The Doctor said apprehensively. I nodded yes. He turned and started walking to the TARDIS while I looked out at Ponyville, wishing silent goodbyes to all my friends and animals.

"Are you coming?" The Doctor turned his head while walking. He had a perturbed look on his face.

"Yes, Doctor. I-it's just...j-just." I forced from the back of my throat.

"Just what, Fluttershy?" He turned and walked towards me, attempting to ease my pain.

"I'm-I'm gonna m-miss my friends!" I shouted with distress before beginning to bawl my eyes out. I felt the tears stream down my over-heated pink cheeks and fall on the silver painted grass. Luckily, I felt a soft shoulder of the brown coated stallion fall around my shoulder and pull me in close. I could nearly feel his heartbeat. He was so warm. As if he was warm of love. I silently shut my eyes and wondered why he was being so nice to a simple pony folk like me.

I looked up, wiped the salty tears from my face and smiled. "I'm ready Doctor." taking his hoof mid-sentence. He turned to my face nodded, and began running with pure excitement to the TARDIS. I was trying my best to keep up but he was dragging me a bit more then it seemed.

"Mares first." He said politely while opening the door of the TARDIS. I simply nodded and made a gentle smile, opening the door slightly for him with my hind leg.

"So early Ponyville, you asked for?" He said in an adventurous tone as he closed the TARDIS door. I simply nodded my head with a grin planted upon my face. This was gonna be so awesome. I felt so alive. This is a once in lifetime experience.

He ran to the center of the TARDIS and begin pressing buttons, hitting switches, as he did earlier. I watched as hooves carefully did everything. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to shake like crazy, causing me stumble and trip over my own hooves, nearly landing on my face...again.

The shaking and rattling stopped and I looked up at him. He smiled and said "Are you alright, love?" His face turned into a concerned expression. "Y-y-y-yes!" My eyes were all derpified from all the shaking and rattling. "A-a-a-a-are we there?" I said forcing a smile, trying to fix my derpified eyes.

"Indeed, Fluttershy. Are you sure you're alright though?" He repeated himself. I nodded my head gently and looked up at the door. Words couldn't explain my excitement. The Doctor probably has been here before and he was just pleasing me. Either way, this was the start of a beautiful new life.


End file.
